


Shiver, Shiver

by IamMidnite



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamMidnite/pseuds/IamMidnite
Summary: A poem that sort of sprung out randomly while musing on the basic formula of almost every episode for Merlin. Does not mention characters directly. More of an expression about the show itself. (See notes for more.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Shiver, Shiver

Shiver, shiver down your spine  
Icy trickle so sublime

Thump, thump pounding heart  
Stutter, shudder, stop and start

Rolling, rolling right along  
Listen always to the song

Chilling, chilling every hour  
Never waning in its power

Higher, higher climbs the sound  
Over, under in the round

Sever, sever all that shines  
Falling hard between the lines

Shall we, shall we play the game  
Forever feeling just the same.

**Author's Note:**

> An explanation (of sorts) to tie in each line. Not necessary to enjoy the poem.
> 
> Shiver, shiver down your spine - Many episodes begin with something bad/scary or sets up for it later on.  
> Icy trickle so sublime - No matter what happens, we can't help but feel excitement/anticipation and like it.  
> Thump, thump pounding heart  
> Stutter, shudder, stop and start - Refers to the emotional roller coaster both we and the characters tend to experience.  
> Rolling, rolling right along   
> Listen always to the song - The song being Uther's about how 'evil' magic is.  
> Chilling, chilling every hour - It's terrifying to know just how ruthless he is at the slightest hint of magic.  
> Never waning in its power  
> Higher, higher climbs the sound   
> Over, under in the round - it's a never ending line of 'Magic is Evil' that eventually even Arthur repeats.  
> Sever, sever all that shines - Referring to Magic and the innocent who have suffered from the war declared on it.  
> Falling hard between the lines - Mostly about Merlin always having to stand between magic and it's persecutors, despite having it himself.  
> Shall we, shall we play the game - The game of Merlin almost blatantly using his magic to save Arthur (& others) but Arthur never seeing it.  
> Forever feeling just the same. - As the previous line stated, nothing changes. Arthur never sees & Merlin never changes his methods.
> 
> I hope that helped you see the poem the way I saw it. This is also the first time I've written anything even remotely related to this fandom so I hope you'll accept my attempt. Eventually, I may try a short fic... we'll see.


End file.
